of_men_and_titansfandomcom-20200214-history
Valérie Maurice Cresson
Valérie Maurice Cresson was a French Human Immortal who somehow became immortal at the physical age of 12 in 1495. She was one of the few of her kind to retain her sanity mostly due to her iron will and in general remained a "good person" by conventional standards, before her disappearance and presumed death in 1912. She was notable for allying with the House of Wilkins in a pact to safeguard France from Horan threats and her devotion to her country cultivated a saintly reputation among the masses prior to the Order's era. Presently some denominations of the Jelist faith in the Franco-German Republic continue to revere her memory as a national symbol of fortitude, justice and compassion. Biography Valérie Maurice Cresson was born to a peasant familly in northern France. She worked har and long with her family in the field, and she recieved little to no education during this time and regularly attended church. Her immortality was discovered at age 12 after a unknown illness took her life. It was not until hours after her death that her body returned to life, and this led many to believe that her father signed a Pactum Infernus to return her to life. For the rest of his natural life he suffered hardship and her family barely survived. With hardships it is hard to imagine what kept her sane and good at heart. Perhaps it was her hardships that allowed her remain good of heart. After her familie's death she continued to occasionally help members of the Cresson family and the Wilkins family. She spent centuries traveling from orphanage to orphange and living on the streets. In time her childlish mind hardened and she became much stronger physically and mentallly. She learned to defend herself and fight, but somehow through her remarkable strength she remained optimistic and would use her powers to help people. Though she often disappeared for long periods of time, she would resurface, and in many Europian towns throughout Italy, the Franco-German Republic, and Austria she has become something between a legend and a Saint. She brought good tidings whereever she went and helped children in orphanages deal with serious issues of death, mental illness, and depression. She also helped metahuman children live with thier powers. In the late 1700's however she changed. She was still helping people in Europe, but she began to take an interest in global politics. After hearing the success of the American Revolution and watching the starvation that was sweeping France. She became a messager for those who sought to organize a revoulution. When the revoulution broke out in 1789, she continued to preform in the same role. However, she was horrified by the end result of the revoulution and disapeared again for a time before showing up in Netherlands in the 1820s. She travelled to orphanages and helped the children much the same way before travelling to England for a time and doing the same there. However, when the Order began its domination of Europe this stopped, and she protested. She planted a seed of distrust a fought against the Order's treatment of abhumans. Unfortunately she was not enough. Upon the annihilation of the resistance in Europe many believe she gave up on life, but she did occasionally appear to individual children whom she felt needed help. In early 1912 she was killed though it was not determined how or by whom, but no immortals where able to sense her after this time and she was never seen again. Personality and Characteristics Valérie Maurice Cresson was an optimistic, religious, and happy child. Even after her first death she remained happy throughout the hardships her family suffered. As she helped people she would tell them of blessings and positive traits they had, and she took her religion with her, yet she didn't force it upon those she helped. As the times dictated that she changed, she continued to keep the essence of his personality but began to work against what she considered inhumane or unfair. Originally she was against violence for any reason other self-defense, but as time went on she found that it was justified against tyranny and evil. Towards the end of her life she felt as if she had failed against the greatest tyrants of them all, the Order, and rarely appeared. She did, however, continue to help children she came across that were in need. Category:Character Category:Female Character Category:Immortal Category:Deceased Category:Canon Character